Bindings
by Canadian Chica
Summary: An accident makes Neji and Tenten endure a situation of monumental embarassment. Slight NejiTen oneshot


The first time Neji realized that Tenten was no longer a 'girl', but now a woman, was when they were almost 15

Canadian Chica: Just a oneshot I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy!

Bindings

The first time Neji realized that Tenten was no longer a 'girl', but now a woman, was when they were almost 15.

They had been on a simple scouting mission, and had run into some enemy-nin. Each member of Team Gai had gotten separated by an opponent, but new to return to their pre determined campsite. Neji arrived first, and waited for his team. Naruto had knocked sense into him and changed his way of thinking, just over a year ago, and Neji now carried a certain gentler quality towards his teammates. So when Tenten appeared at their campsite clutching her ribs, and a large blood stain growing on her shirt beneath her hand, he did not wait for Lee or Gai, but offered to bandage her wound himself. She adamantly refused.

"Don't worry Neji, I'll warp it up later. It's not so bad".

He knew this was a lie. Injuries like that were painful and limited the full range of motion that a shinobi required, especially when they didn't specialize in genjutsu. These wounds were also difficult to bandage alone unless the wounded was a medic-nin.

Neji persisted, but still Tenten refused, even when Lee and Gai appeared and took his side. Lee started crying about her 'withering flame of youth' and Gai kept urging Lee on, saying that Lee's 'mighty youth must fan the gentle blossom's flame back to it's youthful vigor'.

Tenten continued to argued that she was fine and 'just needed to be left alone so she could handle it herself', until she realized that her wound affected her aim (the kunai missed Lee by a whole palm's width instead of almost kissing his cheek), and made her cry out in pain at the simple movement of hurling a weapon. Neji was now able to tell her that he was going to bandage her wound so she might as well make it easier on herself by cooperating.

With her back turned to her teammates, Tenten sat cross legged and struggled out of her torn, bloody shirt. While Neji busied himself with gathering bandages from his pack, he pretended to ignore the kunoichi's whimpers of pain and the green beasts' 'glory to his youth'. The Byakugan user's famed eyes widened momentarily when Neji turned to his teammate and realized Tenten had removed her shirt, and was now cutting through bloody chest bindings with one of her kunai. The clearing got eerily quiet.

They had been a team for close to three years now and had learned to ignore certain aspects of their female teammate, as all male shinobi did. They pretended not to see her take a simple medicine to ease her discomfort that came with menstruation. They didn't draw attention to when she had to join females on _kunoichi_ missions, nor asked what they entailed. However, now their female teammate was _topless _around them, and Neji had offered to bandage her wound, which now he could see was located on her side, just below her breasts. How were they to _ignore_ this?

Neji's cheeks were suddenly stained with the faintest of pinks, and he went back to his pack looking for a saline solution he knew would not be there. The blush was the most expression he showed on this entire trip.

Gai, for all his quirkiness, was still a good sensei, and was the first to notice Tenten's shoulders becoming red in mortification. She was, after all, still an adolescent female that even though she considered her male teammates like family, still were _male_ and were therefore NOT privy to view some parts of her body.

"Lee! You and I will scan the area for any of our remaining foes, waiting for us to let our guard down!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee wanted far away from his blushing teammates and the tension surrounding the campsite.

The two green freaks as Neji liked to call them in private, quickly disappeared into the surrounding trees. Neji didn't know whether to be glad that they had left him alone in his humiliation, or to pummel them for leaving him alone with a _topless_ Tenten.

"Well hurry up Neji" Tenten's voice was strained.

"Hn" Neji slid in behind her noiselessly, and took a shallow breath.

He then proceeded with wrapping her wound tightly. For once he was glad he had grown up in the emotionless stronghold that was the Hyuuga compound. With every pass he made his arms would bush by her breasts, and when they didn't he had to lean in close enough that he could almost see them. Apparently there was a good reason she bound her breasts…

Tenten tried her damned hardest to not let her blush grow darker, but it was extremely difficult. Neji kept _touching_ her, and she knew he didn't mean it, Neji did not make human contact unless it was necessary (or he was Juken-ing someone out of existence), but it was still awkward. She always wore her bindings, not taking them off even for sleep, and felt off balance without them (To Tenten's knowledge, she was one of a few kunoichi that still followed this old practice; the rest used either a sport, or plan bra.). So she had no idea what was running through Neji's mind, and was not comfortable with the contact that was being made.

What seemed to be much later then it really was, Neji was able to tie off the bandage, letting both of them exhale heavily in relief. Neji was able to go back to his pack, and Tenten was able to wriggle back into her shirt. It was tighter now that she was 'unbound'. A few stretches confirmed that the wrappings helped a little, but she would have to be careful not to assume her perfection until they could have a medic-nin heal her back in Konoha, only a day or two away.

Lee and Gai would return after a few minutes, and the team dynamics returned to normal, or at least as normal as they could be.

The rest of the mission was uneventful, but Neji couldn't help but notice Tenten's anatomy now. She didn't have any other bindings, so she kept… _jiggling_ whenever they ran or jumped. It was distracting, Neji almost stumbled a few times.

Upon returning to Konoha, Neji thought things would return to normal. Tenten would once again bind her chest, and they would return to the normal, with Tenten being sexless. For the most part it did, they spared, they sometimes went for meals together, and the incident was never spoken of again. However, Neji was surprised when he sometimes couldn't notice how feminine Tenten looked, or how attractive she was when she was trying to impale him.

The worst was that those dreams wouldn't go away and made him feel so uncomfortable…


End file.
